Rufus Humphrey
'''Rufus Humphrey '''est un personnage principale de la série télévisée Gossip Girl. Il est présenté comme le père de Jenny et Dan qu'il tente d'élever de son mieux depuis le départ de sa femme, et l'amour de jeunesse de Lily Van der Woodsen, avec qui il a eu un fils qui a été fait adopté. C'est un ancien chanteur. Il est interprété par Matthew Settle. Biographie avant la série Rufus a fréquenté la mère de Serena lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Elle est tombée enceinte et a donné naissance à un enfant qu'elle a fait adopté. Rufus ne connaît pas l'existence de l'enfant. Après cette relation, il rencontre Alison et l'épouse. Ils auront deux enfants. Cependant, leur relation ne marchera pas et ils finiront pas divorcer. Rufus vit avec ses enfants dans un loft à Brooklyn. Série télévisée |-|Saison 1= On apprend que quand il était jeune il est sorti avec Lily et qu'il toujours plus ou moins amoureux d'elle malgré le fait qu'il soit marié avec la mère de ses enfants. |-|Saison 2= Rufus retourne à la ville dans Never Been Marcused et est surpris de voir à quel point Vanessa Abrams a rénové la galerie d'art. Il lui avoue que le groupe a eu l'opportunité de faire une nouvelle tournée, et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir y aller. Quand il retourne au loft et voit l'écriture de Dan et les robes maison de Jenny, il décide qu'il préfère rester à la maison et être un père pour eux. Dans The Dark Night, Rufus a rendez-vous avec une femme, Clare, et ils sortent pour quelques épisodes par la suite. Peu de temps après, dans The Ex-Files, Lily essaie de se lier d'amitié avec lui, mais elle le refuse, ne voulant pas ruiner son mariage. Dans The Serena Also Rises, Rufus découvre que Jenny a passé plusieurs semaines à l'école pour travailler chez Waldorf Designs. En conséquence, il la fonde et l'envoie voir la directrice Queller pour s'excuser. Quand elle va, elle informe la directrice qu'elle ne retournera pas à Constance; une instance de Rufus n'en entend parler que plus tard. Dans New Haven Can Wait, Jenny demande à Rufus de l'accompagner à l'atelier Waldorf pour la voir travailler un jour et ensuite elle peut décider si elle retourne à Constance ou à la maison. Au début, Rufus prévoit de faire revenir Jenny à l'école; jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant les VDW et Lily dit à Rufus à quel point il a de la chance d'avoir une fille si talentueuse. Il décide alors de laisser Jenny être scolarisée à la maison. Dans Chuck In Real Life, Dan et Jenny découvrent que Nate Archibald vit sans ressources dans la maison de sa famille. Voulant aider, Rufus l'invite à emménager dans le loft avec eux trois. Dans There Might be Blood, Rufus découvre que Jenny est sur le point de saboter un événement de charité en l'honneur de Lily et Bart. Il arrive à temps pour la voir et Agnes Andrews se fracasse à la fête avec des mannequins annonçant la nouvelle ligne de mode de Jenny. Après, il est prêt à envoyer Jenny en prison pour intrusion mais Lily l'arrête, disant qu'il fait une grosse erreur. Le lendemain, Jenny quitte le loft et rejoint Agnes. Dans le feu de joie de la vanité, Agnès et Jenny se lancent dans un grand combat, qui se termine avec Agnès brûlant toutes les robes de Jenny. Jenny décide alors qu'elle veut poursuivre sa carrière tout seul, bien qu'aucun investisseur ne veuille la soutenir sans l'accord d'un parent. Jenny rentre à la maison et demande à Rufus de signer les papiers, ce qu'il refuse de faire, ne voulant pas tolérer son comportement imprudent. Après qu'elle est incapable d'obtenir la permission de Rufus ou d'Alison, Jenny se prépare à s'émanciper; jusqu'à ce que Lily découvre la paperasse et informe Rufus sur Thanksgiving. Cependant, Jenny décide qu'elle ne veut pas être séparée de lui et retourne à la maison (The Magnificent Archibalds). Dans un mensonge merveilleux, Rufus va au bal des flocons et voit Lily, qui se prépare à quitter Bart pour être avec Rufus. Cependant, Bart meurt dans un accident de voiture sur le chemin du ballon. Dans O Brother, où Bart Thou ?, Rufus aide à réconforter Lily après la mort de Bart. Cependant, quand CeCe entend parler de leur relation, elle informe Rufus que des années auparavant, Lily était enceinte de son bébé et l'a abandonné pour adoption. En conséquence, il part à la chasse pour trouver lui-même l'enfant. Dans Dans le royaume des basses, Rufus revient sans aucune chance trouver l'enfant. Il confronte Lily, qui admet que c'est un garçon qui a été adopté en privé. Pendant ce temps, Dan se méfie de ce que fait Rufus et découvre ce qui se passe. Plus tard, Rufus et Lily prévoient de se rendre ensemble à Boston pour retrouver leur fils. Rufus demande à Dan de ne pas le dire à Serena ou à quelqu'un d'autre, bien que tout le monde le découvre via une explosion de Gossip Girl. À Boston, Lily et Rufus traquent les parents adoptifs; qui expliquent que leur fils, Andrew, a été tué dans un accident de bateau l'année précédente (Gone with the Will). Quand ils reviennent, ils entrent dans une relation (You've Got Yale!). Dans les restes du J, Rufus apprend que Dan ne recevra pas d'aide financière à Yale. Dans Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, il décide d'investir l'argent du collège qu'il a économisé avec le nouveau petit ami de Serena, Gabriel Edwards. Cependant, dans The Wrath of Con, Dan découvre que Gabriel est en réalité un escroc. Il informe Lily, qui prévoit de rembourser tous les investisseurs elle-même; sauf Rufus, qu'elle projette d'envoyer de l'argent derrière son dos. Pendant ce temps, Rufus s'apprête à proposer à Lily mais lors de la mise en place de la proposition, trouve ses plans pour lui donner de l'argent. Humilié, il finit les choses avec elle. Dans la finale de la saison, The Goodbye Gossip Girl, lui et Lily font amende honorable et se fiancer. |-|Saison 3= Au cours de la première de la saison, Reversals of Fortune, il est révélé que Rufus, Dan, Jenny et Eric sont restés dans la maison Hamptons de CeCe pendant que Lily est restée avec un CeCe malade en Californie. À leur retour à New York, Rufus découvre que Jenny et Eric ont caché les exploits estivaux de Serena. Cependant, il n'est pas trop en colère contre eux et paye des paparazzi pour empêcher les photos de son vol d'un cheval lors du match de polo van der Bilt de sortir. Peu après, Serena révèle qu'elle n'a plus l'intention d'aller à Brown et Rufus fait de son mieux pour la soutenir (The Freshmen). Dans The Lost Boy, Vanessa apprend que son nouvel ami Scott Rosson est le fils de Rufus et Lily et que ses parents leur ont menti; que c'était son frère qui est mort. Elle est prête à l'aider à parler à Rufus, mais sa mère adoptive vient en ville et Scott choisit de ne pas se révéler. Il dit plutôt à Rufus qu'il est le frère de leur fils. Le lendemain, il rentre à Boston sans lui parler à nouveau. Dans Dan de Fleurette, Lily revient à la ville et se fâche contre Rufus pour ne pas avoir fait de Serena à l'université. Ils entrent dans un silence de pierre et ne se parlent pas. Dans Rufus Getting Married, Dan, Serena, Eric et Jenny tentent de les piéger en parlant; qui échoue initialement, mais fonctionne ensuite. Rufus et Lily envisagent de se marier le lendemain et tout le monde réussit à organiser un mariage. Cependant, Lily a froid aux pieds juste avant la cérémonie et dit à Rufus qu'elle a peur de s'engager dans un mariage où ils ne peuvent s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit. Pendant ce temps, Georgina Sparks a ramené Scott à la ville et il leur confronte de ne pas se marier. Ennuyé, Lily l'envoie loin et Georgina qui il est quand il est parti. Lily et Rufus abandonnent alors leur mariage pour le retrouver. Ils l'attrapent avant qu'il monte à Boston et ils partagent un câlin. Plus tard dans la nuit, ils se marient au loft. Dans How to Succeed in Bassness, l'amour de Rufus pour Halloween est révélé. Inquiet, il sera déçu de l'absence de truc ou de treaters, Lily paie Vanya pour amener les enfants. À la fin de l'épisode, Rufus révèle qu'il savait ce qu'elle a fait mais n'est pas en colère. Dans Le trésor de Serena Madre, Rufus apprend que Lily mentait à propos de l'endroit où elle était pendant l'été et au début de l'automne. Serena découvre une lettre que son père, William van der Woodsen lui a écrite, expliquant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la voir pendant l'été: il était avec Lily. Après avoir décidé de partir avec Tripp van der Bilt, avec qui elle entretient une liaison, sa femme, Maureen van der Bilt, découvre la lettre. Dans The Debarted, Lily envoie Rufus à une réunion de jardin sur le toit où il rencontre un nouvel ami, Holland. Comme une forme de chantage, Maureen retourne au penthouse et donne la lettre à Rufus, où il apprend que Lily était avec William, pas CeCe. Il va skier pour éviter Lily, mais revient dans The Hurt Locket. Les deux parlent, et Lily révèle que les deux se sont embrassés mais n'ont pas fait l'amour. Rufus est en colère parce que, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, ils étaient fiancés et retournaient temporairement au grenier pour trouver de l'espace. Pendant ce temps, Jenny a commencé une relation avec le trafiquant de drogue Damien Dalgaard. Rufus et Lily continuent leurs combats, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent comment gérer correctement la situation. Au cours de leur combat, il se tourne vers le nouvel ami Hollande pour obtenir des conseils et du confort, mais à un moment donné, il laisse son écharpe dans son appartement. Elle le renvoie à Vanya, qui l'apporte à Lily. Elle le rend à Rufus, et les deux décident de recommencer à zéro avec The Sixteen Old Old, après que Lily revienne de Canyon Ranch avec CeCe. Il est également révélé dans cet épisode qu'elle est celle qui a le cancer, pas CeCe. Dans The Unblairable Lightness of Being, Rufus découvre que Lily a encore menti à propos d'où elle est. Il appelle CeCe, qui lui dit qu'il a besoin de savoir de Lily où elle est réellement. Dans Dr. Estrangeloved, Lily revient à Manhattan et explique à Rufus qu'elle a été malade tout le long et a vu William pour des traitements. William revient également et Serena a une chance de retrouver son père, à la grande consternation de Rufus, car les deux sont des rivaux de longue date. Dans C'est un papa, papa, papa, papa monde, William annonce qu'il déménage à New York et prévoit d'obtenir un appartement dans le bâtiment. Bouleversée, Rufus insiste auprès de Lily sur le fait que William essaye de se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle, mais elle n'est pas d'accord. Plus tard, William fait un discours qui lui fait allusion sur le point de commencer une guerre pour Lily, et elle réalise que Rufus avait raison. Il lui dit de trouver un nouveau médecin, mais elle refuse et demande à Rufus d'aller à Brooklyn pour une nuit afin qu'elle puisse être seule. Après le discours, Holland révèle à Serena que Rufus a trompé Lily avec elle. Jenny et Chuck se méfient également de la maladie et des médicaments de Lily. Serena confronte Rufus à propos de la tricherie avec Lily dans Ex-Husbands and Wives. Il l'appelle à l'appartement, où elle confirme son histoire. Bouleversée par ses mensonges, Rufus part. Pendant ce temps, Blair Waldorf, Nate, Chuck Bass, Dan et Jenny travaillent ensemble pour exposer le plan de William et Holland pour casser Rufus et Lily. Cependant, Jenny aspire à retourner à sa vie à Brooklyn et révèle à William qu'ils savent ce qu'il faisait pour lui donner une chance d'échapper à New York avec Lily. Il le fait presque, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde rattrape et les arrête. Jenny dit alors à tout le monde qu'elle l'a averti, et Rufus lui dit que c'est leur vie maintenant et c'est tout. Il se réconcilie ensuite avec Lily. Dans la finale de la saison, Last Tango, puis Paris, Rufus apprend que Jenny a aussi essayé de jouer avec Dan et Vanessa et les relations de Nate et Serena. Il appelle Alison et ils décident que le meilleur plan d'action est que Jenny déménage à Hudson et y termine ses études secondaires. Il dit à Jenny, qui s'enfuit et a des relations sexuelles avec Chuck pour échapper à sa douleur. Cependant, elle le regrette immédiatement après et dit à Dan; qui frappe Chuck, menant à Blair, Rufus et Lily découvrant ce qui s'est passé. Quelques jours après, Rufus voit Jenny à Hudson |-|Saison 4= Dans Belles de Jour, Rufus découvre qu'il a un petit-fils, Milo Humphrey, qui a été engendré par Dan et porté par Georgina. Cependant, Rufus refuse de croire que Milo est biologiquement Dan et le prouve finalement quand il se rend compte que les types de sang ne correspondent pas (double identité). Dans The Undergraduates, il révèle cela à Dan, qui est forcé de renoncer à Milo quand Georgina revient et explique la vérité. Pendant ce temps, Chuck se prépare à retourner en ville avec sa nouvelle petite amie, Eva Coupeau, et Rufus n'est pas content de son retour à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Jenny. Il tente de saboter l'introduction, mais choisit ensuite de donner une chance à Chuck et Eva. Dans Guerre aux roses, Rufus et Lily sont sur le point de fêter leur premier anniversaire de mariage; mais Rufus est triste Jenny ne peut pas y assister, car elle a été bannie par Blair après avoir couché avec Chuck. En conséquence, Eric et Dan envisagent de la ramener en ruinant la fête d'anniversaire de Blair mais échouent, et Rufus est déçu que son fils se transforme en un enfant de l'Upper East Side. Cependant, il est agréablement surpris quand Dan fait une surprise d'anniversaire maison pour eux. Dans Empire of the Son, Rufus soutient Lily quand elle se rend coupable de parjure et après avoir été condamnée à l'assignation à résidence dans The Kids Stay in the Picture. Afin de la réconforter, Rufus, Serena et Eric travaillent ensemble pour déplacer la Pink Party annuelle vers le penthouse VDW. Cependant, les choses tournent mal quand tout le monde n'est pas content du déménagement et en profite pour fuir Lily. Pour mettre fin à l'humiliation, Lily a demandé à la police d'escorter tout le monde. Elle dit à Rufus qu'elle est reconnaissante pour ce qu'il a fait, mais tout ce qu'elle veut maintenant, c'est de l'avoir pour la compagnie (Petty in Pink). Dans Shattered Bass, Rufus découvre que le cousin nouvellement arrivé de Serena, Charlie Rhodes (Ivy Dickens), n'a pas pris ses médicaments pour sa maladie mentale. Il travaille avec Serena et Vanessa pour la retrouver, ce qu'ils finissent par faire. Dans la finale de la saison, The Wrong Goodbye, Rufus prévoit de passer son été entre Lily et de produire un disque pour un nouveau groupe indépendant appelé Panic. |-|Saison 5= Dans Mémoires d'un Dan invisible, Rufus célèbre la sortie du livre de Dan avec tout le monde avant de révéler que le livre lui a brisé le cœur; comme Dan l'a dépeint comme une merveille à succès qui s'est marié pour de l'argent. Cependant, il décide de lui pardonner dans Le jeûne et le furieux. Dans The Big Sleep No More, Dan est aux prises avec l'échec de son livre en descente et Rufus l'aide en expliquant comment Lincoln Hawk a traversé la même chose avant de frapper gros. Dans The Backup Dan, après que Dan ait aidé Blair à fuir son mariage, il se confie à Rufus où elle est; bien qu'il finisse par le dire à Eleanor et Lily. Après la mort de CeCe à Cross Rhodes et le testament est lu dans The Princess Dowry, l'arnaqueur Ivy Dickens possède désormais légalement le penthouse VDW et Rufus et Lily emménagent dans le loft. Dans It-Girl Interrupted, Rufus dit à Lily que Ivy a accepté de quitter l'appartement si Lily débloque les biens de CeCe. Elle accepte de le faire, mais à la place elle fait un tour pour que Ivy sorte sans dégeler l'argent derrière le dos de Rufus. Elle plus tard, que Rufus a payé pour Ivy de vivre dans un hôtel derrière son dos, et deux se disputent dessus (Salon des Morts). Il retourne brièvement à Brooklyn. Dans Despicable B, Lily organise un dîner pour fixer l'image de la famille et invite Rufus, qui accepte de venir. Cependant, après avoir découvert que sa soeur Carol Rhodes avait sa fille Lola Rhodes avec William alors qu'ils étaient encore mariés, décide de se venger et refuse Rufus pour s'assurer que le plan fonctionne. Il découvre, et décide finalement de passer encore plus de temps loin de Lily après ses récentes intrigues. Après que Bart se soit révélé être vivant dans la finale de la saison Le Retour de l'Anneau, Lily, étant toujours mariée à lui et à Rufus, doit annuler un de ses mariages. Rufus, voulant réparer leur relation, remet des papiers d'annulation à Bart derrière son dos pour qu'il signe. Quand elle découvre, elle les déchire et choisit d'annuler son mariage avec Rufus à la place. |-|Saison 6= Dans la première saison, Gone Maybe Gone, il est révélé qu'après le retour de Rufus à Brooklyn, il a laissé Ivy vivre avec lui. À la fin de l'épisode, les deux ont des rapports sexuels et entrent en relation. Dans les scandales Dirty Rotten, Ivy laisse échapper une rumeur selon laquelle Rufus veut poursuivre Dan après la publication d'un article sur lui. Dans Monstrous Ball, Rufus découvre que Ivy a fait semblant d'être fauchée alors qu'elle a vraiment tout l'argent de CeCe. Il est révélé dans Where the Vile Things que Rufus a acheté une autre galerie d'art et a l'intention de revendre l'art, mais la réception d'ouverture qu'il prévoyait d'accueillir avec Ivy a été sabotée par Lily. À sa vente aux enchères d'art, ils achètent une pièce d'art qu'elle a mise en place, et lui disent qu'ils l'ont achetée avec l'argent de CeCe. Lily apprend de Bart que les traces de son commerce illégal de pétrole se trouvent à l'arrière de la peinture, et Ivy les trouve. Dans Save the Last Chance, Rufus apprend qu'Ivy a fréquenté William depuis le début et qu'il l'a expulsée du grenier. Il trouve les disques et les renvoie à Lily, et les deux redeviennent un peu civils. Dans la série finale de New York, je vous aime XOXO saut de temps, Rufus fréquente Lisa Loeb et est ami avec Lily. Il est présent quand Dan épouse Serena. Galerie Série - Rufus Humphrey (1).jpg Série - Rufus Humphrey (2).jpg Série - Rufus Humphrey (3).jpg Série - Rufus Humphrey (4).jpg Série - Rufus Humphrey (5).jpg en:Rufus Humphrey Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6